Magnetoresistive random access memory stores bits of data using magnetic state instead of electric charge. Unlike conventional semiconductor random access memory, which typically is volatile, MRAM is nonvolatile, meaning it does not rely on a constant source of power to retain stored information. At the same time, MRAM offers fast read and write speeds and favorable density attributes. Therefore, MRAM is a promising memory technology for a wide range of applications.
MRAM typically includes a portion of a fabricated semiconductor wafer upon which circuit elements (transistors, diodes, etc.) are defined. As with other integrated circuits, the price of MRAM is inversely related to the number of circuit elements defined per unit area of semiconductor. Cost may also be lessened with designs that maximize the utility of each circuit element that is defined on the semiconductor.